Many consumer devices provide biometric authentication whereby biometric information, a person's intrinsic physical and/or behavioral characteristics, can be captured. Actuation of a biometric device typically requires identifying an individual user as an authorized user using measurement and statistical analysis of biometric information of the user. Biometric devices can be simple, lean devices such as a standalone camera or fingerprint reader that does not include a full operating system and/or other features. Biometric devices can also include full featured devices such as smartphones or computers having peripherals for capturing biometric information.